


Oral Exam

by SharkGirl



Series: EmiMike Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 2, EmiMike, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, MichEmil, Naughty, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Teasing, emimikeweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “You asked me to help you study, so we’re doing it my way.”“Yeah, but Mickey,” the other man began, a flush tinting his cheeks and spreading down his neck to his bare chest.  “Do I have to be naked?”Written for EmiMike Week 2017Day 2:  Language Barrier





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all, haha.  
> This is not quite Explicit, so it's rated Mature, but it's a hard Mature.
> 
> I'd like to thank the very helpful (and patient, haha) Nerily for translating all of the words and phrases I needed into Italian and also for being my beta for this fic. You are amazing!! ♥  
> Please enjoy~

“Mickey…” Emil whined, drawing his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Don’t give me that face,” Michele replied, ignoring the way the other’s puppy-dog eyes tugged at his heartstrings.  He had a plan and he wasn’t going to let Emil pout his way out of it.  Besides, he was certain his boyfriend would enjoy it, too. “You asked me to help you study, so we’re doing it my way.”

“Yeah, but Mickey,” the other man began, a flush tinting his cheeks and spreading down his neck to his bare chest.  “Do I have to be naked?”

“Today we’re going over anatomy, so, yes.” He nodded curtly, the mattress dipping as he sat down beside Emil.  They were enjoying some rare time off between competitions.  Their schedule this year was even more jam-packed than usual, since they had a wedding to attend in a few months.  And said wedding was the whole reason Emil had asked Michele to help him learn to speak Italian.  He’d mentioned something along the lines of, ‘I’d really like to impress my future in-laws.’

Odd, since it wasn’t theirs, but _Sara’s_ wedding they’d be attending.  Still, Michele liked Emil’s forward thinking, so he agreed.  And now he had the other man stripped naked and fidgeting on his bed.

“Okay, let’s see what you remember from the worksheet I gave you.” Michele straightened his back and waited for Emil to recite.  When he wasn’t planning on seducing his boyfriend, he did actually give him proper homework.

“I, uh.” Emil chuckled, patting his hands down his nude form. “I don’t exactly have a place to keep a pencil, Mickey.”

“Emil.” He stared him in the eyes. “This is an oral exam.”

“Oh.” The other man averted his gaze, his cheeks rosy. “Right.”

“Since you don’t seem to be grasping it, I’ll make it easy for you,” Michele said, moving closer and ignoring the way Emil drew in on himself, fluttering his eyelashes and looking down bashfully.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked plenty of times since they’d started dating over two years earlier.  “I’ll point.” Michele gestured toward Emil’s hand. “And you answer. _Va bene_?”

“ _Sì_ ,” Emil replied with a quick bob of his head.

“ _Iniziamo_.” Michele tapped Emil’s hand once.

“ _Mano_ ,” he answered.

“ _Bene._ ” Michele smiled.  He could still remember back when Emil couldn’t speak a word of Italian, let alone remember vocabulary from weeks earlier.  He reached forward with his other hand, tapping both of Emil’s together.

“ _Mani_ ,” came Emil’s reply, his blue eyes meeting Michele’s, awaiting approval.

“ _Bene._ ” He nodded.  He drew his other hand back and pointed to Emil’s arm.  He could practically see the gears spinning away in his boyfriend’s head as he tried to recall the name.

“ _Bracco_ ,” he said and then immediately shook his head. “No, it’s _braccio_.” Michele grinned and nodded again.

“You’ve been studying, Emil,” he praised him and then slid his finger up the other’s arm, biting back a grin as Emil’s pale flesh broke out in goosebumps. “And this?” He swirled his finger around his elbow, glancing up through dark lashes as he waited on his ‘student.’

“Uh.” Emil swallowed thickly. “That’s, uh.” He furrowed his brow. “ _Gomito_?”

“ _Bene_ , Emil. _Che bravo ragazzo_.” Michele tapped the flesh and then traced an invisible line upward until he reached Emil’s shoulder.  The other man seemed like he was finally starting to relax.  He moved so his legs were crossed under him, giving Michele quite an eyeful, should he choose to take it. “What about this?” He brushed the tips of his fingers over his shoulder.

“I…forget that one.” Emil’s face fell, those deep blue eyes of his, which normally sparkled with mirth and cheer, looked dull and filled with shame.

“Try, Emil,” Michele pressed. “If you get it right, I’ll reward you.”

Emil raised his brows, the light returning to his eyes as his face split into an excited grin. “Really?” he asked and Michele could practically see him sprout a pair of dog ears and a matching tail to wag excitedly behind him.

“Yes, but only if you keep answering correctly,” he clarified and tried his best not to chuckle when Emil gave him a quick salute. “Now, let’s continue.” He tapped Emil’s shoulder and the other man made a huge show of trying to remember, complete with screwing his eyes shut and running a hand through his unruly, sandy locks. “Giving up already?” Michele asked, barely concealing the disappointment in his tone.

“Can’t I just skip this one?” Emil begged. “Like, don’t I get one free pass?”

Michele sighed through his nose, but he conceded.  It would be hard to seduce the other if they stopped now.  Still, he needed to let his boyfriend know just how benevolent he was being – so he could appreciate it.

“Just this once.” Michele crossed his arms over his chest. “But if you miss any more, there will be no rewards for you.”

“Thank you, Mickey!” Emil engulfed him in a bear hug, completely forgetting his nudity for a moment. “I’ll do better, I promise.” He pulled back, his smile brighter than the sun.

“I hope so.” He shook his head and then moved closer, trailing his fingers over Emil’s shoulder again before sliding one up the side of his neck. “Remember this one?”

“ _C-Collo_ ,” Emil answered, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“ _Bene._ ” Michele smiled, moving even closer.  Emil’s pulse jumped under the pad of his finger. “You’re doing well, Emil,” he applauded him. “ _Sei proprio un bravo studente_.”

“Yeah?” His boyfriend asked, his face showing that he didn’t quite understand that last part, but that he was happy to be praised none the less. “So,” Emil began, his teeth coming out to rake across his bottom lip. “Do I get that reward?”

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” Michele countered, quirking a brow.  At that, Emil stuck out his lower lip, like a child who’d been denied their favorite candy.  With a long-suffering sigh, Michele caved. “Alright,” he began and pressed a hand against Emil’s chest, stilling the man before he jumped up with excitement. “One reward.” He held up his index finger.

Emil stroked his short beard as he considered his options.  Just as Michele was about to lose his patience, his boyfriend spoke, grinning from ear to ear. “In that case, I’d like a-”

“ _Dillo in italiano_ , Emil,” he cut him off. They were still in the middle of their exam, after all.

“Right. Sorry.” The taller man ducked is head. “Um…un bacio?”

A kiss?  Michele raised his brows.  Well, perhaps Emil was already catching on to his little game of seduction.  No matter, Michele would still have his fun. “Ask me in a complete sentence, please,” he challenged, waiting to see if all of their hard work had paid off.

Emil looked a little wary, but he was not deterred. He pursed his lips as he thought and then tried again. “ _Baciami_ , Mickey,” he said and then belatedly added, “ _Ti prego_.” At least he remembered his manners.  Still, simply saying ‘kiss me’ wasn’t enough.

“ _Dove_?” Michele asked.

“Doe…vay?” Emil repeated, a crease in his brow.

“Where?” he translated.  He’d forgive his boyfriend for failing to remember that one, since they were going over anatomy at the moment.  Emil nodded in understanding and then blushed.

“ _Labbra_ ,” he said, voice soft and cheeks pink as he brought his fingers to his lips.  Then he glanced up and met Michele’s gaze. “ _Baciami sulle labbra_.”

Michele leaned forward, his hands planted on either side of Emil’s hips and his lips hovering just close enough to feel the heat radiating off of the other man’s skin.  Emil’s breath was warm against his mouth.  Michele licked his lips and whispered, “ _Bravo ragazzo_ ,” before closing the distance between them and pressing their mouths together in a searing kiss.

It was supposed to be short, something to reward the other man for remembering his vocabulary. But the moment Emil’s tongue brushed against Michele’s lower lip, it was all over.  He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and swallowing his boyfriend’s surprised moan.

Kissing Emil was always good, but this kiss in particular, with its heat and desperation, made Michele’s toes curl.  He moved even closer, his fingers twisting in the sheets below them when one of Emil’s hands found its way to his ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Emil,” he warned, panting harshly into his mouth.  _That_ wasn’t part of the reward.  Emil smiled against his lips and pulled back, lifting his hands in mock surrender.

“Sorry, Mickey,” he said, though, he didn’t look it in the slightest.

“Now.” Michele withdrew. “Shall we-” but he stopped when he glanced down. “You’re hard.”

“Well, we were tongue kissing and you were practically in my lap.” Emil rubbed the back of his neck. “And I’m naked, so…” He peered up sheepishly, his deep blue eyes dark, starkly contrasting with his apologetic innocence.

Michele sighed and shook his head. “Let’s continue with the exam.” Emil’s face fell immediately, but he nodded.  He really was being such a good boy.  Perhaps Michele would reward him again.  He reached up and gripped Emil’s chin, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the other man’s lower lip, which had turned a lovely shade a red from their earlier activities.

“Mickey?” he asked, warm breath wafting over his flesh.

“ _Labbra_ was correct, so we’ll move on.” He lowered his hand, his fingers dancing over the pale skin of Emil’s neck and following the slope of his collarbone before finally stopping in the middle of his chest. “This?”

Emil’s gaze flickered down for a moment before meeting Michele’s. “ _Petto_?”

“ _Ottimo_ ,” he praised him, sliding his hand down his chest and stopping at his bellybutton.  He dipped a finger inside, eliciting a mix between a gasp and a chuckle from his boyfriend. “And this?”

“ _Ombelico_ ,” Emil answered and then laughed. “I remembered that one because it sounded funny.”

Michele simply raised an eyebrow and moved his finger down lower, following the trail of slightly darker hair below.  Emil stopped laughing and Michele inwardly smirked.  But, instead of continuing on his current path, he moved to the other man’s knee, placing his palm against it. “Remember this one?”

Disappointment flashed in Emil’s eyes before he shook his head, focusing on the body part in question. “That’s… _ginocchio_?”

“ _Bene_ , Emil. Very good.” Michele gave his knee a quick pat and then slid his hand up the inside of the other man’s thigh, splaying his long fingers, the tips nearly brushing his hipbone.

“Mickey…” Emil’s voice was shaky, his legs quivering at the closeness.

“I’m waiting, Emil.” He looked up, making sure the other could see his impatience.  His fingers inched closer and Emil sucked in a breath.

“Mickey, I can’t… _non ce la faccio_ ,” he added, remembering Michele’s instructions. “ _Ti prego_ …”

“Please…what?” Michele asked.

“If you keep touching there, I’ll get the wrong idea,” Emil admitted, face flushed and eyes wet.  It was amazing how effective Michele’s little game had been.

“You’ve been doing so well,” he ignored his plea. “If you get this next one, I’ll be sure to reward you.” He moved his hand just a bit closer, just in case Emil still hadn’t caught on.

“Mickey…”

“ _Dimmi cosa vuoi_ , Emil,” he breathed. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want-”

“ _In italiano_ ,” Michele reminded him, his tone ensuring that this would be his final warning.

“ _Toccami_ ,” Emil said, face and chest completely flushed.

“ _Ci sei quasi_ ,” Michele drummed his fingers on Emil’s thigh. “Almost there.”

The other man took in a shaky breath and corrected himself. “ _Ti prego toccami_ …”

He was getting warmer, but it wasn’t quite the request Michele wanted. “ _Fuochino_ ,” he said, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the other’s pale flesh in a soothing motion.

Emil whined in the back of his throat, one of his hands shooting out to grip Michele’s wrist.  Surprised, Michele looked up, eyes wide.  Emil’s own eyes were dark, his pupils blown.  The intensity of his gaze sent a delicious shiver up Michele’s spine.  His boyfriend pulled him closer, placing his hand directly onto his erection, the silken skin hot against Michele’s palm.

“ _Toccalo_ , Michele.”

Michele shuddered as heat pooled between his legs.  Emil was rarely forceful or demanding and, though he’d never admit it aloud, he liked seeing the other man this way, pushed well beyond his limits.  Hungry. “Emil…” he whimpered and didn’t even feel ashamed.

Emil’s larger hand wrapped around his, helping to set the pace as Michele finally started pumping his length.  After a few strokes, Emil released his hand, letting Michele take over.  He tipped his head back, a low moan rumbling in his chest.

“Good?” Michele asked, finally recovering and feeling in control once again.

“Mmn.” Emil nodded, his eyes slipping closed. “More,” he groaned, breath hitching. “ _Di più,_ Michele…”

Hearing the request in his native tongue did something to Michele.  He wasn’t sure what switch he’d flipped, but he liked Emil like this.  He wanted more. “Emil…” He licked his lips. “ _Dimmi cosa vuoi_ ,” he demanded, wanting to hear the other say it.

Emil cracked an eye open before blinking blearily.  He raised a hand and cupped Michele’s cheek, his thumb rubbing against his lower lip, just as Michele had done to him earlier. “ _Bocca..._ ” He traced the outside of his mouth before pressing the pad of his thumb down on Michele’s tongue. “ _La tua bocca_.”

Michele moaned into his skin, wrapping his lips around his thumb and lapping at the tip with his tongue, hoping Emil would take that as his answer.  It must have worked because Emil pulled his hand back, moving it to card through Michele’s hair before resting it on the back of his head.

“Mickey… _please_ …”

Without hesitating, Michele ducked down, taking Emil’s cock into his mouth.  The hand on the back of his head griped him tighter, pulling on his hair, but he didn’t mind.  In fact, he took it to mean he was doing a good job.  He pressed forward, taking as much as he could and wrapping his fingers around what remained.  He still wasn’t nearly as good at this as Emil was – another thing he wouldn’t admit aloud – but his boyfriend was never dissatisfied when they finished.

“Mickey…” Emil groaned, fingers tugging at his hair. “Oh, Mickey.” His hips stuttered.  He was close.  Michele hummed around him and that was all it took.  Emil came with a shout, his other hand flying up to cover his mouth.

Michele pulled back and sat on his knees, quite pleased with himself.  He waited a moment for Emil to recover.  Finally, the other man took a deep breath, releasing it in a whoosh of air before giving Michele a lopsided grin. “How’d I do?” he asked and Michele blinked slowly. “On the exam, I mean.”

“Well, you missed a couple, but overall, I’d say you passed.”

“Good.” Emil unfolded his legs, wincing as he stretched them out on either side of Michele. “Cramp,” he complained, rubbing his calf.  In hindsight, perhaps Michele could have given him a chance to change positions. “Still,” Emil looked up, grin as radiant as ever, “Best exam I’ve ever taken.”

Michele sniffed and tried to act like that comment didn’t make him feel immensely proud.

“I wish all my tutors used your brand of positive reinforcement.” He chuckled.

“ _Emil_ …” Michele warned, not liking where the conversation was going.

“I’m kidding, Mickey.” He crawled closer, wrapping his arms around him and brushing his lips against his cheek. “You’re the only one I want positively reinforcing me.” He beamed and Michele rolled his eyes. “Now.” Emil’s voice lowered, sounding a bit raspy and causing Michele’s stomach to do a little flip. He reached down and placed his hand on Michele’s thigh. “Shall we work on your Czech?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~  
> Remember back when I was nervous about writing these two doing naughty things?
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> Also, check out the event blog [@emimikeweek](http://emimikeweek.com)~
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  (The body parts are pretty straight forward, but I can add those if anyone wasn't sure)  
>  _Iniziamo_ \- Let's begin  
>  _Bene_ \- Good  
>  _Ottimo_ \- Great  
>  _Dillo in italiano_ \- Say it in Italian  
>  _Baciami_ \- Kiss me  
>  _Dove?_ \- Where?  
>  _Baciami sulle labbra_ \- Kiss me on the lips  
>  _Bravo ragazzo_ \- Good boy  
>  _Che bravo ragazzo_ \- What a good boy  
>  _Sei proprio un bravo studente_ \- You're a good student  
>  _Dimmi cosa vuoi_ \- Tell me what you want  
>  _Non ce la faccio_ \- I can't  
>  _Ti prego_ \- Please  
>  _Toccami_ \- Touch me  
>  _Ci sei quasi_ \- Almost there  
>  _Ti prego toccami_ \- Please touch me  
>  _Fuochino_ \- Getting warmer  
>  _Toccalo_ \- Touch it  
>  _Di più_ \- More  
>  _Bocca... La tua bocca_ \- Mouth... Your mouth


End file.
